Белоголовый орлан
| wikispecies = Haliaeetus leucocephalus | commons = Category:Haliaeetus leucocephalus | itis = 175420 | ncbi = 52644 }} Белоголо́вый орла́н, или Америка́нский орёл ( ) — крупная хищная птица семейства ястребиных, обитающая на территории Северной Америки. Является одним из национальных символов США; его стилизованное изображение имеется на многих атрибутах этого государства, в том числе национальном гербе — Большой Печати и президентском штандарте. В первой половине XX века численность популяции белоголового орлана значительно снизилась, в связи с чем в 1967 году он был принят под охрану федерального правительства США. В последнее время наметилась тенденция к увеличению численности этой птицы, и в 1999 году даже встал вопрос об её исключении из федерального перечня видов, находящихся под угрозой исчезновения50 CRF Part 17. Endangered and Threatened Wildlife and Plants; Proposed Rule to Remove the Bald Eagle in the Lowers 48 States From the List of Endangered and Threatened Wildlife; Proposed Rule. Department of the Interior. онлайн http://bensguide.gpo.gov/files/freagle_recovered.pdf. Описание Внешний вид left|200px|thumb|Одним из отличительных признаков этой птицы является белое оперение головы. Крупная хищная птица длиной около 76—81 смMcVey, M., K. Hall, P. Trenham, A. Soast, L. Frymier, and A. Hirst. 1993. Wildlife Exposure Factors Handbook, Volume I. U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, Washington D.C., EPA/600/R-93/187a.Bull, J. and J. Farrand, Jr. 1977. The Audubon Society Field Guide to North American Birds. Alfred A. Knopf, New York. 784 pp. и размахом крыльев около 203 смRobbins, C.S., Bruun, B., Zim, H.S., (1966). Birds of North America. New York: Western Publishing Company, Inc.. Самки выглядят значительно крупнее, их вес в среднем составляет 5,4 кг, тогда как у самцов только 4,1 кгDunning, Jr., J.B., ed. 1993. CRC Handbook of Avian Body Masses. CRC Press, Ann Arbor. 371 pp.. Оперение взрослых птиц, за исключением белых головы, верхней части шеи и хвоста, тёмно-коричневое. Клюв крупный, выделяющийся, ярко-жёлтого цвета, крючкообразно загнутый на конце. Радужная оболочка глаз жёлтая. Крылья широкие, закруглённые. Хвост клинообразный. Ноги жёлтого цвета, наполовину покрыты перьями, с сильными короткими пальцами и длинными (около 5 см) когтями. Коготь заднего пальца хорошо развит, что позволяет птице протыкать им жертву, пока передними она её удерживает. Половой диморфизм (видимые различия между самцом и самкой), за исключением размера, не выражен. У молодых птиц оперение, а также цвет глаз и клюва, полностью тёмно-коричневое включая голову, шею и хвост, а тело (кроющие перья крыльев, хвост и брюхо) первые четыре-пять лет жизни неравномерно покрыто многочисленными белыми либо светло-коричневыми пятнами. Полёт равномерный, неторопливый, с редкими взмахами крыльев. При парении широкие крылья расставлены под прямым углом к телу, а голова вытянута вперёд. Голос может быть как высокий и пронзительный свист, нечто вроде «''квик-кик-кик-кик''», так и низкий, напоминающий «''как-как-как-как-как''». Подвиды Выделяют два подвида белоголового орлана, различающихся по размеру и весу и территориально разделённых приблизительно по 38° сев. широты: * H. l. leucocephalus — южный, меньший по размеру подвид. Длина крыла в среднем составляет 52,9 см у самцов и 57,7 см у самок, длина хвоста 24,9 см и 27,1 см соответственно. * H. l. washingtoniensis — северный, более крупный подвид. Длина крыла в среднем составляет 58,9 см у самцов и 66,0 см у самок, длина хвоста 31,0 см и 33,9 см соответственноU.S. Fish and Wildlife Service. 1988. Endangered Species Information System Report: Bald Eagle. (ed.). U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Arlington, VA.. Отличия от сходных видов * Беркут (Aquila chrysaetos) внешне напоминает не достигшего половой зрелости белоголового орлана (у взрослых птиц отличается окрас головы), но имеет почти полностью (до цевки пальцев) оперённые ноги. Если у молодого орлана всё тело покрыто белыми пятнами, то у молодого беркута — только основания крыльев и хвоста. * Гриф-индейка (Cathartes aura) имеет непропорционально маленькую и частично лишённую перьев голову, а также гораздо более бледное оперение. Распространение Ареал right|300px|thumb| Распространён на обширной территории Северной Америки: на севере ареал ограничен Алеутскими островами, центральной Аляской, центральной Канадой до Лабрадора и Ньюфаундленда; на юге Нижней Калифорнией в Мексике, американским штатом Нью-Мексико и побережьем Мексиканского залива вплоть до ФлоридыAmerican Ornithologists' Union. 2004. The A.O.U. check-list of North American birds, 7th edition, Online. American Ornithologists' Union (Producer). онлайнhttp://www.aou.org/checklist/index.php3. Плотность гнездовий представлена неравномерно — наибольшее количество птиц зарегистрировано в американских штатах Флорида, Вирджиния, Мериленд, Мэн и Вашингтон, а также в районах вокруг Великих озёрStalmaster, M.V. 1987. The Bald Eagle. Universe Books, New York, NY. 227pp.. Вплоть до недавнего времени имелись единичные сообщения о присутствии этих птиц на российском Дальнем Востоке. Первыми на территории России их обнаружили участники второй камчатской экспедиции Витуса Беринга в 1741—1742 гг: в своём отчёте о плавании офицер русского флота Свен Ваксель указал, что зимовавшие на Командорских островах исследователи питались мясом этих птицСвен Ваксель. Вторая Камчатская экспедиция Витуса Беринга, Ленинград, 1940.. Известный норвежско-американский натуралист и путешественник Леонард Штейнегер ( ), исследуя в 1882—1884 гг Командорские острова, также обнаружил этих птиц гнездящихся на о. БерингаStejneger, L. 1885. Results of ornithological explorations in the Commander Islands and in Kamtschatka. U. S. National Museum Bulletin No. 29. Washington, D.C.. Позднее имелись лишь отдельные сообщения о наблюдении этих птиц: в 1920-х годах в районе бухты ЛисинскойГ.Иогансен «Птицы Командорских островов. Труды Томского университета», 1934, т. 86., в 1977 году в долине р. Авачи, в 1990 году в устье реки КаменкиБиология и охрана птиц Камчатки / Отв. ред. Ю. Б. Артюхин и Ю. Н. Герасимов. — М.: Изд-во Центра охраны дикой природы, 2001. — Вып.3. — 117 с. и в 1992—1993 гг на оз. КурильскомКрасная Книга России. Белоголовый орлан. онлайн http://www.biodat.ru/db/rb/rb.php?src=1&vid=286. Доступно 11 мая 2007 г.. Места обитаний right|300px|thumb|Орлан всегда селится недалеко от воды — океана, озера либо большой реки. Белоголовый орлан селится вблизи от открытой воды (на расстоянии не более километраN.Green. «The bald eagle» 1985 pp 508—531. Audubon Wildlife Report. NY, NY) — большого озера, океана или рекиPeterson, Allen. 1986. Habitat suitability index models: bald eagle (breeding season). Biol. Rep. 82 (10.126). Washington, DC: U.S.Department of the Interior, Fish and Wildlife Service. 25 p., что позволяет ему иметь поблизости хорошую кормовую базу. Ещё одним необходимым условием для гнездовья является наличие крупных деревьев с открытой кроной, способных в течение ряда лет выдержать большое гнездо. Часто для это цели используются жёлтая сосна (Pinus ponderosa), веймутова сосна (Pinus strobus), веймутова горная сосна (Pinus monticola), псевдотсуга Мензиса (Pseudotsuga menziesii), лопастной дуб (Quercus lobata) и дуб Келлога (Quercus kelloggii)Burke, Marianne. 1983. Bald eagle nesting habitat improved with silvicultural manipulation in northeastern California. In: Bird, David M., ed. Biology and management of bald eagles and ospreys. Ste Ann de Bellevue, PQ: Harpell Press: 101—105.. Как правило, птицы выбирают самое высокое, часто сверхдоминантное, дерево в округе, что позволяет им иметь хороший обзор и возможность свободного полёта Garrett, Monte G.; Watson, James W.; Anthony, Robert G. 1993. Bald eagle home range and habitat use in the Columbia River estuary. Journal of Wildlife Management. 57(1): 19—27.Johnsgard, Paul A. 1990. Hawks, eagles, and falcons. Washington, DC: Smithsonian Institution Press. 403 p.. Предпочитает гнездиться подальше (не менее чем 1,2 кмPeterson, Allen. 1986. Habitat suitability index models: bald eagle(breeding season). Biol. Rep. 82 (10.126). Washington, DC: U.S.Department of the Interior, Fish and Wildlife Service. 25 p.) от человеческого жилья и вблизи от водоёмов с изобилием тепловодной рыбы Livingston, Susan A.; Todd, Charles S.; Krohn, William B.; Owen, Ray B., Jr. 1990. Habitat models for nesting bald eagles in Maine. Journal of Wildlife Management. 54(4): 644—653.. Зимующих в штатах Нью-Мексико и Аризоне птиц часто можно увидеть сидящими на больших мёртвых корягах Green, Nancy. 1985. The bald eagle. In: Di Silvestro, Roger L., ed. Audubon wildlife report 1985. New York: The National Wildlife Society: 509—531.. На территории Российской Федерации ранее гнездился на скалистом побережье острова Беринга вблизи от косяков нерестующих лососевых рыб. Миграция Птицы, обитающие на океанском побережье, как правило ведут оседлый образ жизни, включая и северные популяции Аляски и Канады. Птицы внутренних водоёмов мигрируют на небольшие и средние расстояния. Например, исследование, проводимое в материковой части Аляски, показало, что некоторые птицы, с конца марта по вторую половину октября гнездящиеся в этих районах, в зимнее время были обнаружены в южной части Британской Колумбии, в центральной части штата Вашингтон и на северо-западе ВайомингаRobert J.Ritchie and Skip Ambrose «Distribution and Population Status of Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) in Interior Alaska» 1995 Arctic Vol.49 No.2 рр.120—128 онлайн http://pubs.aina.ucalgary.ca/arctic/Arctic49-2-120.pdf. Другое исследование, проводившееся в Мичигане, показало, что птицы скорее не мигрируют, а кочуют в места, свободные ото льдаState of Michigan. Department of Natural Resources. Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) онлайн http://www.michigan.gov/dnr/0,1607,7-153-10370_12145_12202-32581--,00.html Доступно 11 мая 2007. В общем случае можно сказать, что птицы начинают улетать только в том случае, если замёрзшая вода серьёзно ограничивает кормовую базу, либо в случае крайне холодной зимы. Как правило, птицы мигрируют в одиночку, хотя в этот период они могут собираться небольшими группами на ночлег либо в местах скопления дичи. Как правило, молодые и не достигшие половой зрелости птицы северных популяций начинают миграцию раньше, возвращаются к местам гнездовий позже и перемещаются на юг дальше. Необычный маршрут миграции наблюдается у молодых птиц южных популяций, в частности во Флориде: освободившись из под родительской опеки, они мигрируют на север, в сторону Чесапикского залива и даже НьюфаунлендаBroley, C.L. 1947. Migration and nesting of Florida bald eagles. Wilson Bulletin 59:3—20.Wood, P.B. and M.W. Collopy. 1995. Population ecology of subadult southern bald eagles in Florida: post-fledging ecology, migration patterns, habitat use, and survival. Final report to Florida Game and Fresh Water Fish Commission, Nongame Wildlife Program, Tallahassee, Florida. Mojica, E.K. 2006. Migration, home range, and important use areas of Florida sub-adult Bald Eagles. M.S. Thesis. The University of Georgia, Athens, GA. онлайн http://myfwc.com/eagle/eaglestudy/introduction.asp. Образ жизни Размножение left|250px|thumb|Гнездо строится на вершине большого дерева с хорошим обзором вокруг Половая зрелость у белоголового орлана наступает в возрасте 4—6 летDavid L. Evans «Status Reports of twelve Raptors» Washington, D.C. : U.S. Dept. of the Interior, Fish and Wildlife Service, 1982 pp.68U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service. 1988. Endangered Species Information System Report: Bald Eagle. (ed.). U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Arlington, VA.. Верхний возрастной порог воспроизводства в дикой природе изучен недостаточно, однако в условиях искусственного содержания самка откладывала яйца максимум в 15-летнем возрасте. Моногамен, пара сохраняется в течение всей жизни и в случае оседлости держится вместе в течение года. Если в паре одна особь погибает, вторая находит себе новую половину. Плотность гнездовий зависит от территории — в лесистой местности при отсутствии человеческого жилья расстояние между двумя соседними гнёздами может составлять 1,21 км, а вдоль рек, где гнёзда расположены линейно, 8,05 км Service, U.S. Fish and Wildlife. 1982. Chesapeake Bay region bald eagle recovery plan. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service, Boston, MA:81. Большое чашеобразное гнездо строится на вершине высокого живого дерева с хорошим обзором вокруг и вблизи от открытой воды — озера либо океана. Средняя высота расположения гнезда в районе Чесапикского залива составляет 27 м. В редких случаях, если в районе гнездовий деревья отсутствуют, гнездо устраивается на краю скалы либо на земле в труднодоступном для наземных хищников месте. В качестве строительного материала используются большие ветки деревьев, которые скрепляются травой, стеблями кукурузы, сухими водорослями и т. п. Ширина гнезда составляет около 1,5 м, глубина около 1 м. Одно и то же гнездо может использоваться в течение нескольких лет подряд, хотя часто пара имеет поблизости ещё одно или несколько запасных гнёзд и пользует их попеременно. В постройке гнезда участвуют оба родителя, однако укладыванием веток занимается в основном самка. Хотя основное строительство происходит до кладки яиц, позднее самец и самка дополнительно укрепляют его. right|250px|thumb|Вылупившиеся птенцы первое время покрыты пухом. Начало периода размножения несколько различается в зависимости от широты, но в целом кладка яиц происходит один раз в год, в середине января — мартеW.E.C.Todd «Birds of Western Pennsylvania» 1940 University Pittsburgh Press PittsburghJ.W. Lish and J.C. Lewis «Status and ecology of Bald Eagles and nesting of Golden Eagles in Oklahoma» 1975 M.S. Thesis, Oklahoma State University, Stillwater. p.98. Самка обычно откладывает 1—3 (чаще всего 2) матово-белых яйца с интервалом в день-дваP.R. Ehrlich, D.S. Dobkin and D.Wheye «The birder’s handbook» 1988. Simon and Schuster, New York. p.785.. В случае, если по какой-либо причине первая кладка утрачена, самка способна отложить повторно. Инкубационный период составляет 34—38 дней, насиживает большую часть времени самка, хотя самец изредка подменяет её. Птенцы вылупляются в том же порядке, что и были отложены яйца, так что заметно отличаются друг от друга по размеру. Появившиеся птенцы покрыты пухом и беспомощны; первые две-три недели один из родителей постоянно находится в гнезде — в основном это делает самка, в то время как самец занимается добычей корма. Птенцы конкурируют друг с другом за доступ к еде, и часто младшие погибают от голода. В возрасте примерно шести недель они учатся разрывать кусочки еды и перепрыгивать с ветки на ветку, а через 9—14 недель совершают свой первый полётGeorge Laycock «Autumn of the Eagle» Charles Scribner’s Sons New York 1973. Научившись летать, птенцы ещё в течение 2—10 недель проводят время недалеко от родителей, после чего рассеиваются. Питание left|250px|thumb|Белоголовый орлан на охоте. Хищная птица, охотится преимущественно на водных животных — рыбу и некрупных водоплавающих птиц. Кроме того, употребляет в пищу рептилий, земноводных, ракообразных, небольших млекопитающих и беспозвоночных. Иногда употребляет в пищу падаль, в том числе и падший домашний скот. Предпочтения могут несколько варьировать в зависимости от сезона и доступности в данной местности: например, в холодное время года утки могут несколько превалировать перед другой пищей. Основу рациона составляет тепловодная рыба (примерно 56 %), которую орланы высматривают, паря в небе и хватают близко от поверхности воды. В период размножения предпочитают охотиться на более крупные виды рыб. В частности, ловит сероспинок (Alosa pseudoharengus), полосатых щук (Esox niger), американских белых лавраков (Morone americana), американских сомов-кошкек (Ictalurus spp.), малоротых окуней (Micropterus dolomieui), американских угрей (Anguilla rostrata), лососей (Oncorhyncus spp.), чукучанов (Catostomus spp.)Knight, Richard L.; Anderson, David P. 1990. Effects of supplemental feeding on an avian scavenging guild. Wildlife Society Bulletin. 18(4): 388—394.Kralovec, Mary L.; Knight, Richard L.; Craig, Gerald R.; McLean, Robert G. 1992. Nesting productivity, food habits, and nest sites of bald eagles in Colorado and southeastern Wyoming. Southwestern Naturalist. 37(4): 356—361.Livingston, Susan A.; Todd, Charles S.; Krohn, William B.; Owen, Ray B.,Jr. 1990. Habitat models for nesting bald eagles in Maine. Journal of Wildlife Management. 54(4): 644—653.. Другая важная составляющая рациона белохвостых орланов — среднего размера птицы (около 28 %), главным образом водоплавающие: пестроклювая поганка (Podilymbus podiceps), канадская казарка (Branta canadensis), американская лысуха (Fulica americana), кряква (Anas platyrhynchos), шилохвость (Anas acuta) и пр. Доля млекопитающих составляет 14 %, среди них каланы (Enhydra lutris), зайцы (Lepus spp.) и луговые собачки (Cynomys spp.). Охота чаще всего происходит в утренние часы, реже после полудня. Птица кружит над поверхностью воды недалеко от берега или сидит на ветке в засаде. Иногда охотится организованно вместе с другими птицамиD.A. Buehler. Bald Eagle (Halieaeetus leucocephalus). In The Birds of North America, 2000, No. 564 (A. Poole and F. Gill, eds.). The Birds of North America, Inc., Philadelphia, PA.. Если имеется такая возможность, особенно в зимнее время года, поедает падаль, причём к останкам крупных животных может возвращаться несколько дней подряд. Кроме того, ворует добычу у других видов птиц (например, у скопы (Pandion haliaetus)) и млекопитающих. Продолжительность жизни Белоголовые орланы считаются долгоживущими птицами. В условиях дикой природы самая старая птица была зарегистрирована в районе г. Хейнс ( ) на Аляске, её возраст составил 28 летP. F. Schempf. 1997. J. Field Ornithol. 68:150—151. USFWS, Suite 240, 3000 Vintage Blvd., Juneau, AK 99801—7100 (28 years.) RCT. В Аризоне птицы живут более 12 летHunt, W.G., D.E. Driscoll, E.W. Bianchi and R.E. Jackson. 1992. Ecology of Bald Eagles in Arizona. Report to U.S. Bureau of Reclamation, Contract 6—CS—30—04470. Biosystems Analysis, Inc. Santa Cruz, CA.. В условиях содержания в вольерах могут жить 36 и более летNancy Green «The bald eagle» 1985. In: Di Silvestro, Roger L., ed. Audubon wildlife report 1985. New York: The National Wildlife Society:509-531.Johnsgard, Paul A. 1990. Hawks, eagles, and falcons. Washington, DC: Smithsonian Institution Press. 403 p.. Белоголовый орлан и человек Экология и охрана left|250px|thumb|Орланы успешно размножаются в зоопарках мира. На снимке — птица в зоопарке [[Сиэттл|г. Сиэттла]] Наиболее ранняя находка ископаемых останков белоголового орлана была обнаружена в пещере в американском штате Колорадо, её возраст оценивается в 670—780 тыс лет. Орнитологи предполагают, что до прихода европейцев на североамериканском континенте обитало от 25 до 50 тыс. этих птиц. Первое резкое уменьшение популяции орланов относится ко второй половине XIX века, когда птицы массово отстреливались ради перьев и трофейных экспонатов. Уничтожалась и кормовая база этих птиц: например, одним из источников их пропитания в зимний период служили падшие бизоны. Многие птицы стали жертвами ядовитых стрихнина и сульфата таллия, которые люди подсыпали в туши падшего домашнего скота для уничтожения хищных птиц. Наконец, уничтожались леса, в которых они гнездились. В результате птицы исчезли из ряда регионов, где они ранее обитали. Первый федеральный документ по охране белоголовых орланов относится к 1940 году, в котором президент США Теодор Рузвельт подписал Закон по охране белоголового орлана , . Согласно этому документу в частности запрещалось отстреливать, продавать и владеть этими птицами. Начавшаяся стабилизация численности после окончания Второй мировой войны была вновь прервана, на этот раз из-за интенсивного использования ДДТ — инсектицида, использовавшегося против насекомых-вредителей и нарушавшего нормальное развитие яиц птиц. В итоге федеральным правительство США в 1967 году было принято решение включить популяции белоголового орла южнее 40° сев. широты в список видов, находящихся под угрозой исчезновения, что предполагало дальнейшие меры по его охране. В 1972 году ДДТ был официально запрещён к применению в США, и численность птиц начала увеличиваться. В результате природоохранных мероприятий к 1998 году популяция птиц в материковой части США увеличилась более чем в 10 раз по сравнению с 1963 годом и превысила 5700 птиц. В результате был поднят вопрос об исключении орлана из перечня видов, находящихся под угрозой исчезновения, который в настоящее время рассматривается. Кроме законодательства США, белоголовый орлан также охраняется и рядом международных соглашений, в том числе Конвенцией по международной торговле вымирающими видами и Соглашением между Россией с США об охране мигрирующих птиц. Он также включён в Красную книгу Российской Федерации. Национальная птица США right|250px|thumb|Большая печать Соединённых Штатов right|250px|thumb|Изображение птицы имеется и на американской 25-центовой монете 20 июня 1782 года белоголовый орлан официально стал именоваться национальным символом Соединённых Штатов Америки после того, как Континентальный конгресс после шестилетних ожесточённых дебатов проголосовал за современное изображение государственного герба этой страны — Большой Печати. В центре герба изображён орлан с распростёртыми крыльями, который в клюве держит свиток с надписью на латинском языке: «''E Pluribus Unum''», что можно перевести как «''Из многих — один''» — лозунг, призванный объединить нацию. В одной лапе орлан сжимает 13 стрел, в другой оливковую ветвь. Однако ещё до утверждения герба изображение орлана появилось в 1776 году на монете штата Массачусеттс достоинством в 1 центUS Department of Veterans Affairs. "The American Bald Eagle" онлайн http://www1.va.gov/opa/feature/celebrate/eagle.asp Доступно 11 мая 2007 г. Один из отцов-основателей государства Бенджамин Франклин, приложивший немало усилий для утверждения Большой Печати, позднее в письме к своей дочери признался о своём сожалении избрания этой птицы в качестве символа, отдав предпочтение другому североамериканскому виду — индейке«Franklin: Writings» Library of America. 1987. ISBN 978-0-940450-29-5: right|250px|thumb|На правой стороне денежной купюры номиналом в один доллар США имеется изображение Большой Печати с белоголовым орланом Позже за белоголового орлана вступился 35-й президент США Джон Кеннеди: В настоящее время стилизованное изображение орлана широко используется в различных государственных атрибутах, в том числе президентском и вице-предидентском штандартах, жезле Палаты представителей, армейских знамёнах, денежной купюре в один доллар и 25-центовой монете. Религиозный объект Некоторые индейские культуры рассматривают белоголового орлана наряду с беркутом (Aquila chrysaetos) как священную птицу, а его перья занимают центральное место в религиозных обычаях целых народов. Часто птицы, их перья и другие части тела являются объектом поклонения, и по значимости их можно сравнить с библией или распятием. Например, перья используются как дань уважения в церемониях почитания больших достижений, таких как успешное правление или храбрость. Несмотря на сложившуюся историческую практику преподнесения перьев не индейцам, либо индейцам других племён, настоящие американские федеральные законы позволяют только представителям определённых культур приобретать перья белоголовых орланов и беркутов. Попытка расширить это ограничение встретила сопротивление тех индейских племён, которые, даже имея разрешение на руках, вынуждены по нескольку лет ждать пригодного для религиозных нужд экземпляра. История имени Название на русском и других языках птица получила благодаря своей белой голове, что отличает её от других родственных видов. Первое научное название птицы, , было присвоено Карлом Линнеем в 1766 году. Позднее этот вид, впервые описанный в Южной Каролине, стал именоваться после того, как на на севере континента в 1897 году был зарегистрирован другой подвид этой птицы, . Родовое название ( ) происходит от и , что буквально означает «морской орёл», а видовое ( ) — от («белый») и («голова»), что всё вместе звучит как «белоголовый морской орёл». Галерея Изображение:Haliaeetus leucocephalus2 (softeis).jpg|Кричащий орлан Изображение:Haliaeetus_leucocephalus_in_flight_over_KSC.jpg|Парящий в небе орлан Изображение:Bald_eagle_in_its_nest.jpg|Птенец посреди большого гнезда Изображение:Young_bald_eagle.jpg|Оперение молодых птиц заметно отличается Изображение:Haliaeetus leucocephalus2.jpg|Орлан приземляется в гнездо Изображение:Haliaeetus leucocephalus-whale-USFWS.jpg|Поедающий мясо орлан Изображение:Haliaeetus leucocephalus-ad-flight-USFWS.jpg|Подвид H. l. Washingtoniensis белоголового орлана в полете Изображение:Haliaeetus leucocephalus-tree-USFWS.jpg|Белоголовый орлан Интересные факты * В США белоголового орлана называют Bald Eagle, что означает «лысый орёл». Литература Ссылки * Белохвостый орлан в Красной книге России * Динамика численности белоголового орлана в 1977—2004 гг * Короткие факты о белоголовом орлане * Пути миграции белоголового орлана * Белоголовый орлан на сайте floranimal.ru * Распространение и экология белоголового орлана * Негативные факторы, влияющие на численность птиц * Белоголовый орлан на сайте Animal Diversity Категория:Птицы Северной Америки Категория:Ястребиные Категория:Птицы России Категория:Международная Красная книга Категория:Животные, описанные в 1766 году